The use of portable terminals is rapidly increasing due to convenience of portability, and thus service providers (or terminal vendors) are competitively developing terminals having more convenient functions to ensure more users. For example, the portable terminals provide various functions such as a phone book, a game, a scheduler, a short message, an Internet, an e-mail, an alarm, an MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3), a digital camera, an electronic dictionary, an electronic (e-book), etc.
The e-book for showing text contents has been introduced by using an electronic display mechanism as one of media for providing information in replacement of a conventional paper book. The e-book operates in such a manner that the text contents are stored in a flash memory or a built-in hard disk and then the stored text contents are displayed through a display screen. The e-book has an advantage in that a large volume of books are stored all together and can be read at a later time by selecting a desired part of the contents.
In this case, the contents can be displayed only in a limited area through the display screen, and thus a User Interface (UI) for providing a function of moving or scrolling a page is required to continuously show a next part of the contents. In general, a part of the text contents can be displayed on a screen while moving a page according to a page down/up function that uses a key input tool provided in the e-book. In this manner, a user can read a whole part of the text contents stored in the e-book.